eXiled
by The Mysterious Man of Mystery
Summary: On the island of Krakoa, Gabby Kinney is sent on a recruitment mission for a recluse mutant. When she finds him, he reveals secrets to Gabby that causes her to abandon Krakoa and go on the run. Will Gabby's new mission benefit her family of X-Men or will her secrets bring the destruction of Krakoa? Starting with the X-men, going to cover more of the MU
1. Chapter 1

eXiled

Life was good for mutantkind. After what felt like an eternity of battles and death, Charles Xavier has finally delivered his kind from the pain of humanities hatred and fear. Now on the island of Krakoa with everything they could ever ask for provided for them by the island itself as well as the Marauders from time to time. Life couldn't be better for any mutant.

Well, except for Gabby Kinney. "I am sooooo boooooored. This must be what they were talking about in that episode of the Good Place where there is so much good it's boring and it rots your brain. Because I feel rotting." She said as she was lying in a field of grass with her wolverine Johnathan who was sleeping soundly. "Laura is always off with her collection of teams. First it was Psylock, now she's doing work for Cyclops, who deserves a kick in the balls for getting her stuck in that vault. Maybe I should go see what Logan is up to."

Gabby stood up and picked up Johnathan and made her way across the island looking for Logan. She already checked the Summers moon habitat for Wolverine. Or Cyclops for his ball kicking. But he wasn't there. The fact that the island didn't have many bars didn't help in narrowing it down. She thought about asking Xavier if he knew anything but there was something about the man that the girl didn't trust. Given what everyone told her about Xavier before he died, she wishes she could bring herself to instantly like the guy like everyone else, but something about him seemed off. She brought it up with Laura who just brushed it off saying "You get used to him."

Thinking about where else she could find Logan or at least some entertainment, she remembered that Laura told her that Logan was on the new X-Force that tried to recruit Laura, but she declined. She also remembers that Laura told her that she shouldn't have told her. "Ah well. Let's go see Beast. Maybe he can keep me company." Still carrying Johnathan, she made her way across Krakoa to Beasts lab. She took the long way to see if there was anything else entertaining on the way. But it was all the same. People walking around with smiles on the faces, getting ready for another night of partying, and the occasional X-Man that people seemed to flock around. Just like it always was since this island started months ago. She joined the parties at first, made some new friends, got to know some X-Men but she got tired of it quickly. "I'm starting to miss the Bronx. There's no one to beat up here. What about you Johnathan?" Her little wolverine let out a small moan of boredom that Gabby took as an agreement.

She eventually made it to Beasts lab. Though she expected it to be all cool and teched out, what she walked into only had one word to describe it. "Creepy." The lab was dark and cold covered in Krakoan vegetation. "How could a nice guy like Hank keep his lab looking like something like something out of that cancelled tv series about that thing from the swamp?" Things got a little creepier when she approached what looked like a surgery table in the middle of the room. When she got a closer, she saw there was a body on the table, and it was covered in bark and plant life. Gabby backed away freaked out about ready to scream. She gripped Johnathan tighter while he was growling angrily at the sight. Gabby's back hit something, when she turned around and saw two large eyes staring down at her. With a scream she threw a punch at hit who ever it was in the nose.

"OW GEEZ. My nose. Gabby? Why are you in my lab."

"Hank. Sorry. You scared the crap out of me. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT."

Beast looked at the body on the table. "It's an experiment. I'm testing a way to accelerate Krakoan healing capabilities for Domino. But don't avoid the question why are you here?"

"I'm bored so I'm looking for Logan."

"Sorry child he's out on a mission. And how can you be bored? There's a whole island you can go explore."

"Seen it."

"All of it?"

"Hank it's the same everywhere all bright and sunny with green grass and trees as far as the eye can see. Okay it's boring, I'm bored. I'm sorry if my opinion is different from everyone and I miss my apartment in the Bronx and taking public transport."

Beast sighed and walked past her. "Look child. I'm sorry if this place is an adjustment for you but I'm busy now so can't exactly help you at the moment."

Gabby took a deep breath. "Fine. Maybe I can head to Staten Island and hang out with Deadpool."

Beasts head shot up from his experiment. If Logan or Laura found out that he let Gabby go to Deadpools new monster kingdom they'd probably beat him senseless. "Uh wait hang on a sec there." He jumped in front of the girl as she was leaving. "I'm sure Logan will be back soon. Maybe you can go see Sage maybe she can tell you when."

"Thanks Hank. I'll head over there now."

Hank let out a sigh of relief. Not seeing Gabby's smug grin. "I still don't get why everyone panics when I bring up Wade but it's a good way to get something out of people. Right?" She said to Johnathan who barked in response. "You know it let's go see Sage."

Gabby walked down the stairs to Sages small computer room. "Hey Sage."

"Hello Gabby. What can I do for you?" Sage said without looking from her screens.

"Heard Logan was on a mission and wanted to know if he'll be back anytime soon. Or if you heard anything about Laura."

"Sorry but that's bad news on both. Haven't heard anything about Laura and Logans mission just ended up getting extended."

"Damnit! That's it. I'm going to New York to find something to do. I've always wanted to meet Spiderman. Maybe I can sidekick for him for a while."

Sage swivelled in her chair to look at Gabby. "Wait hold on. That's your problem your bored?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I could actually use your help with something. I need the tracking skills of a wolverine."

"Well you have two right here." Gabby smiled and held up Johnathan with his tongue hanging out.

"Right anyway. Xavier pinged a mutant in Canada." Sage brought up a map of Canada. "The strange part is that his connection via Cerebro keeps cutting out with this mutant and he seems to remain in the deeper areas of the Boreal Forest remaining isolated, he's also inland so the Marauders haven't sought him out yet."

"Why can't Xavier just talk to him through his head dealy."

"You mean Cerebro, and he's tried. He can get a connection, but the guy just ignores him, also the strange part is that even though he makes the mental connection it's like he get's nothing he get's in the guys head and there is no information."

"And that's weird?"

Sage stared at the teenage mutant. "Yes, it is. Cause when the most powerful telepath on earth makes a connection with someone's mind it tends to be an open book. People have blocked him before but not actually kept everything in their mind from him when he's in there." Sage picked up a small phone like device and gave it to Gabby. "You'll find a gateway on the southside of the island that'll get you to a nearby village, this'll lead you to a general location in the forest, but you'll need to do some tracking after that."

"Got it. This sounds like fun. Let's go Johnathan, I'll grab your jumper."

After she left Sage went back to work. Then a thought occurred to her. "Why would that wolverine need a jumper?"

0

Elsewhere on the island, in Apocalypses personal study, he has called for the aid of Betsy Braddock aka Captain Britain. "I hope you realise that my duty is to both Britain and Krakoa, if you think you can keep using me and my team to keep running your errands, you have another thing coming."

"Noted Captain. If it makes you feel better, this is a mission for Krakoa." Apocalypse moved to face Betsy. "During my practices and research, I detected something that I once thought was lost to our world and is quite possibly the most valuable mutant artefact on this planet. And if used properly this island can gain a power unlike anything this planet has seen."

Betsy looked at Apocalypse with scepticism. "And what exactly is this artefact that just seems so convenient."

"It's called the Nexus. It was said to be a crystallisation of power. It once powered a great city that cradled a mighty civilisation. But the creator guarded the power of the Nexus jealously which led to the destruction of the city. I myself have never seen the Nexus but the feel of its power is unmistakable."

Betsy was starting to get more annoyed. "So how are we supposed to find this thing if we have no idea what it looks like?"

Apocalypse held out his hand, in his palm held a compass. "Something of my own design from tools in Otherworld. It should point directly to the Nexus. I do have it narrowed down to an area in Canada a gate on the southern part of Krakoa should get you there, once you have passed through the compass will point you in the direction. I recommend you take your team, I doubt this power would have been left unguarded."

"Fine." Betsy took the compass and left.

Apocalypse was now alone within his study. "Soon that power that should have been mine all those years ago will be where it should. In the palms of mutants alone. I can finally correct my mistake."

Outside the study Betsy connected to the other members of Excalibur and called them to the gate. When she arrived, she expected them to be there already there but there was only Rictor. "Where's everyone else."

"Jubilee is trying to get a sitter for Shogo and if I know Rogue and Gambit they're probably still laying together as man and wife. You might want to tell them to be quick."

"Oh, let them have their time. That was the whole point of this island. And besides I'm not in any rush to give Apocalypse something like what he described."

"I still think you should give him the benefit of the doubt, he really has been helping this island. He may actually be looking out for this island's best interest."

Betsy stared daggers at him. "Believe me, making Jamie the king of Otherworld is not in our best interest. I can guarantee you that is going to end very badly."

0

While Betsy was waiting for her team, Gabby had already made her way through the town and was at the edge of the forest. She doesn't have as much experience tracking as Logan or Laura, but she has had practice with Logan with his trips around the island. She followed the tracker deep into the forest till she couldn't see any form of civilisation.

She eventually managed to arrive at the general are that Sage gave her, from there she started to find something to locate the mutant. Tracks, scent, cracked twigs. After an hour of searching she finally caught the scent of something that didn't fit in the area, following the scent she started finding fresh but shallow boot tracks.

Well into the night, she still hadn't given up looking for her quarry, though it became clear that whoever it was she was tracking probably knew she was behind him. The tracks led to more rocky terrain as well as going through thicker shrubs and water to cover his scent and tracks, but Gabby wouldn't be disheartened if anything she was loving it. For the first time in months she was actually having an adrenaline rush, she was sweating, she was breathing heavy. She was finally feeling like she was doing something useful and exciting and she had a genuine smile on her face.

Until the moon ended up high in the sky while the temperature dropped below freezing, even the wind started to pick up and it began to snow. Despite the fact she couldn't feel pain her body could still feel the cold, even though she had the foresight to wear a coat, but this was below freezing. Eventually she started to worry about her and Johnathan. She figured who ever it was she was tracking was fine cause he had been out in the forest for days according to Sage. Exhaustion had begun to take her. Even though she knew she'd come back via the Resurrection Protocol she still didn't want to die like this, and she didn't want people to see her naked butt. She knew Logan had to have dealt with harsher days than this, she refused to fail.

However, even with this determination, exhaustion and cold begun to overtake her. She collapsed to the ground, Johnathan sniffed at her face, nuzzling her, trying to get her to stand up but Gabby's body refused to listen. Suddenly sleep started to set in, but before her eyes closed, she saw a silhouette standing over her holding a small orange light, she heard Johnathan growling defensively, then she started to feel… warm? Then darkness.

0

Betsy and her team walked through the portal to a small town. "Why did Logan put the portal here? Shouldn't it be like in Vancouver or something." Asked Jubilee.

"there's your answer chere." Said Gambit as he pointed to a small bar nearby. "Got his favourite bar here."

"Sounds about right." Jubilee replied.

"C'mon guys, let's get moving." Betsy cut in. "I was planning on having dinner with Brian tonight. Poor guy is still having nightmares from Morgan."

"All da more reason we should tell Apocalypse where he can shove his Nexus." Gambit spat angrily.

"Remy, believe me I don't want to be here either, but Xavier also put his two cents in. He thinks this would benefit all of Krakoa." Said Betsy as she pulled out the compass.

"Yeah. But da professor seems a bit off to me to lately."

"Let's just get this done. Compass is pointing this way." Braddock and Co. started moving towards the forest.

0

Gabby's eyes began to open. She felt warm, she also felt wet and a little sticky. "Oh, crap I died didn't I. I died and I've gone through the pod, and everyone is going to see my butt. I can't believe that I actually died"

"Not yet you haven't." Gabby opened her eyes and saw that the warmth was coming from a fire. She looked down and saw she is lying on moist soil. She took in her surroundings and noticed she was in a small cave out of the cold. She looked past the fire and saw someone wearing a heavy coat and a deep hood covering the top half of his face while the bottom half was covered by what Gabby thought was the largest and thickest beard that she had ever seen. She also noticed that he had Johnathan by his side and was patting his head, while a small bag on his other side. "Here." The figure passed her a steaming cup of something.

She took a quick sniff before taking a drink. Whatever it was Gabby felt her life coming back to her. "This is good. What is this."

"A little brew I picked up on one of my trips to Europe." The figure leaned forward like he was about to lecture her. "And if you're going to practice the art of tracking you should probably try keeping calm, you started being noticeable about twelve minuets in. You got impatient and excited therefore loud."

Gabby stared at him. "If I was noticeable how do you know it was twelve minuets in?"

The bearded man gave a lite chuckle. "I knew where you were when you passed though that portal."

"You're that mutant I was looking for."

"Clearly. Call me Rhys."

"Is that your mutant name or your human name? Cause I'm Gabby codename Scout."

"It's that name I go by. When you have lived for as long as I have you go by a lot of names cause frankly, I don't remember my birth name."

"Wow how old are you?"

"Hasn't anyone taught you it's rude to ask your elders how old they are?"

"Never met someone old enough to ask."

"Fair enough, but it's still rude."

"So, no code-name?"

"Never needed one. Now I think the bigger question is why exactly a young wolverine such as yourself doing here, tracking an old man like me?"

Gabby took a deep breath, she had rehearsed everything she would say in her head while looking for him. Pitching the idea of how great Krakoa is, with everything provided by the trees, everyone being free to use their powers, no longer fearing human oppression. And now she was about to let it all out. "I am here to invite you to mutant nation of Krakoa, where…"

"No."

"…all mutants, wait, what? What was that?"

"No. I have absolutely no intention of going to that island."

Gabby was stunned, she really wasn't expecting him to be so adamant about not going to Krakoa there hasn't been a single mutant that didn't want to leave for the island. "But why not? It's a paradise. And from the looks of things you're just living like a hermit."

"Exactly. I'm a hermit. Hermits don't settle. Why would I want to settle on a single island?" Rhys said while taking a sip of his brew. "This world has so much to offer and Charles Xavier isn't exactly willing to take those offers anymore is he, what with his newfound rhetoric of isolation. You should know isolationism never leads anywhere good." Rhys leaned back on the rock that he used as a seat. "I just hope some of his X-men wise up to the nonsense behaviour before to long."

Gabby thought back and remembered a speech Storm gave when a team of X-men were resurrected. Though she was happy for them coming back, some of the mutant's actions unnerved her, they paraded the team around buck naked and people were aiming to touch them like a cult or something out of creepy movie. She also remembered some of Magnetos teachings to younger mutants about power and godhood and the children chanting his name, she didn't like it, she didn't even want to be a god, thankfully Logan disagreed with Magneto saying that mutants aren't gods like humans aren't devils. "Well it does have its weirder aspects, but it is a nice place to settle."

Though she couldn't see his eyes Gabby felt his gaze on her. "If it's so nice. Why did you come here all alone to track down a single mutant? Someone as young as you would be partying or playing games or something, so I'm going to assume you took this mission because you were bored? Needed a mission or something because there is an itch that Krakoa just can't scratch am I right."

Gabby was shocked, this guy was absolutely right. "No." She said trying to feign smugness. "They asked me to come here because I was available. And I wasn't alone." She said looking at Johnathan.

"Trust me kid. Someone from Krakoa is looking for me and if he found me, he wouldn't have sent you and he wouldn't be looking to bring me on to that island." Gabby looked at his hand and notice that his grip on his bag he was carrying was tightening. "I know I let down my guard to that machine Xavier wears, I admit that was careless, I've just been a little upset about something lately, but he wasn't supposed to be the one that found me. And judging by who is coming our way right now the person I expected to find me has, because I had to make sure you didn't die of hypothermia. Frankly I should probably be in New York right now for my doctor's appointment."

"Wait who's coming here?" Gabby asked.

"The Excalibur team. They can take you home."

"No."

Now it was Rhys' turn to be confused. "Excuse me."

Gabby crossed her arms. "My mission was to convince you to come to Krakoa. So, unless you come back with me, I'm not going anywhere." She said with determination.

Rhys leaned forward talking sternly. "Kid this isn't a game. Because you tried to track me these people are going to find me or at least know someone was with you, and because of that my presence will be known which is going to cause some problems unless I take some precautions and I can't do that with you clinging to my leg."

"Now you listen to me." She spat pointing at Rhys. "You're right, Krakoa is boring the crap out of me. My sister is missing, the closest thing I have to dad is always on a mission and no one wants me to go see my best friend because they think he's a bad influence. And everything that the people in charge are doing is creeping the hell out of me and no one else seems to mind, I mean what in the hell is Make More Mutants. I'm not even sure I swing that way and now they're expecting me to have kids because they made it a law." Gabby launched herself at Rhys and gripped his shirt into fists. "If you think I'm going back there, after a failed mission you got another thing coming old man."

Gabby could see his eyes close up. They were weathered and old, they had seen a lot. But what was weird was they weren't looking at her despite that she was in his face, he was looking behind her. Gabby turned her head and saw nothing behind her, when she turned back his eyes were on her. He took one of her hands reached in his pocket, grabbed something and gave it to Gabby. "Hold on to this, don't let go. Get behind those rocks and don't come out till I say."

Gabby was confused. "Excalibur wouldn't hurt me."

"It's just easier this way. If you want to stay, you are going to have to listen to what I say. Understand."

Gabby was hesitant but she nodded in agreement and did what she was asked. When she was behind the rock, she looked at what was in her hand. It was a crystal about the size of her thumb. It was in the shape of a hexagonal prism with two points at each end, what was interesting was that the middle of it was thinner and more cylindrical like the two ends slid over it. "And keep the two ends apart, if you close it, it won't work."

About ten minuets went by but the Excalibur team eventually showed up at the cave. Betsy walked into the cave and took a seat on the rock where Gabby was sitting before. "Excuse me sir. Can you hear me."

"Don't patronise me lady. I'm old I ain't deaf. What can I do for the mutants of Krakoa." Gabby could hear harshness in his voice. For whatever reason they were here for, Rhys wasn't happy about it.

"We're looking for something. Something called the Nexus. Do you know about it?" Gabby could tell Betsy was trying to be polite, but she didn't appreciate dealing with a gruff old man. She was also curious about what ever this Nexus was.

"I know more about it than most. What do you know about it?"

"I know it's a mutant artefact that could be used as a power source for Krakoa that could lower the risk of the island ingesting a mutant."

"Wow. Thousands of years alive and that blue galoot still doesn't know anything. Thinks he has all the answers but all he does is cause problems."

"Look. I don't like being here. I didn't want to come here but Apocalypse got Xavier involved in this and he thought it was a good idea."

Rhys stood up. "And just because the great Xavier thinks it's a good idea, every mutant alive thinks it's a good idea." Betsy stood up as Rhys moved closer. "you know if you mutants want to truly move forward as a society, maybe you should start asking questions of people in charge." Rhys flipped open his jacket and unclipped something from his belt and handed it to Betsy. "Take it. Give it to the blue galoot. Maybe my old manavar will finally learn something important."

Betsy looked down at what it was. It was a black cylindrical object with a hand grip body, while one end had a clip, the other end had what looked like a circular gold plate on top. A small part of Betsy thought it looked like a lightsabre but smaller. She put away the compass not bothering to look at it. "Sounds like you and Apocalypse have a history, which means you must be very old. I take it you're a mutant?"

"Yes, to all three. And no, I'm not going to that island. I'm quite happy with my life, the way it is, and I don't want to live in whatever the blue galoot calls a paradise."

Gambit stepped forward with a little grin on his face. "As much I get not wanting da be with da 'blue galoot' which I enjoy hearing very much, why wouldn't you want to come to de island it's a paradise."

Rhys stared right at gambit with a small smirk under his beard. "One mans paradise is another man's hell, 'nuff said. Be on your way, enjoy your paradise. I'll happily travel to where I please." Rhys moved around the fire back to his seat. "It's been working for me this long why stop now. Bye bye."

Betsy turned on her heel and left without a second word with her team following her, this man was annoying her. She felt bad about wasting her teams time, the man handed it over peacefully, now she was beyond annoyed and she didn't have the patience to deal with anything anymore she just wanted to go home.

"Oh, and Captain Britain, one more thing." Betsy turned back to the man who was calling out to her. "Those wizards maybe total dicks, but you should listen and think about their words. You might learn something yourself." Betsy turned back and left.

Gabby and Johnathan waited a few minutes before Rhys said it was okay to come out. "Okay I don't know what this Nexus thing is but if Apocalypse wants it, it can't be good why would you just hand it over?" She said as she sat down and placed Johnathan on her lap.

"That wasn't the Nexus."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're right, Apocalypse with the Nexus is a bad thing, I wouldn't hand it over like that. He'll have to pry it from my cold corpse. And God knows that's not happening anytime soon." Rhys said with a chuckle.

Gabby started to laugh. "Then what was it you gave them."

"A message. Something to start story. One that I don't think will end well." Rhys' expression started to become sombre. "But I guess I'll give it a shot."

"Give what a shot?"

"Never mind. Anyway, care to try again?"

"At what?"

"Trying to convince me to go to Krakoa."

"I've done my pitch today. I'll try again tomorrow." Gabby said while faking a yawn.

"Your heart really isn't in it, isn't it?" Rhys said smirking.

"Yeah well maybe I'm just tired, I mean almost died today." She said smirking.

"Okay given the fact you're a Wolverine clone, you're probably going to have to deal with a lot of that in your life."

"Yeah well. It's also nice to kind of get away from it all. Like I said something about it is off."

"Yeah especially with that law about making more mutants, right?"

"Yes!" Gabby said standing up throwing her hands in the air and Johnathan off her lap. "That law is creepy, one time a pair were doing it out in the open in the forest area and everyone else just applauded them. I'm thirteen if I want to see that I go on the internet not on a walk for Johnathan's morning constitution. Modesty doesn't exist on that island."

Rhys took a deep breath before speaking. "Believe it or not kid that's not the biggest problem."

"What do you mean, people getting their jolly's off for every mutant to see isn't a big problem?"

Rhys reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal like the one he gave Gabby except this one didn't have the cylinder in the middle. "Kid, once you see this, things are going to change, you're going to see that island in a whole different light and ask yourself some very hard questions. Once you see this you can't unsee it. If you want to stick with me, you're going to learn things about your kind that will flip that island and its new rhetoric upside down. Once you see this you can't go back. You say no, I will take you to that portal and you will never see me again, and I will never hold it against you. This choice is yours do you wish to take it?"

Gabby was dumbfounded, this was supposed to be a small recruitment mission to kill time, but it seems that she stumbled into something that could shatter the whole image mutants have made for themselves. She was scared, normally with a decision like this she'd go to Laura for support but she was gone, she looked to Johnathan for support but he just stared back at her waiting for an answer too, she stared at Rhys who looked into the fire, he was trying not to pressure her into a decision, she guessed he could wait a while.

She paced around the cave for what felt like hours to her. She knew this was big, Apocalypse and Excalibur were somehow involved with this man, who apparently may have some huge secrets about mutantkind that not even Xavier knows about. No doubt she was curious, but she knew this could be dangerous. For all she knew this path could cause her to lose Laura, but then she thought back to hearing the news from Cyclops, Laura was in that vault and they don't know if she's alive or not, so they won't resurrect her. She remembers how recklessly the X-men act these days, and how little kindness is truly in their actions when it comes to humans. Gabby liked people even humans, her mind goes back to the girl on the bus. "I'm in."

Gabby sat down as Rhys pinched the two ends of the crystal and slid them apart.

_Hi folks, hope you enjoyed my first chapter of eXiled. I'm writing this because I have a big problem with the new Dawn of X story amongst a few little ones you'll probably notice through the story, and the problem is… WHERE THE HELL IS GABBY KINNEY. She could have easily been introduced at this point and it's driving me nut's so in the words of the Great Thanos, I'll do it myself. Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

Excalibur walked through the portal to their island paradise with their prize and returned to Apocalypse with what they assumed was the Nexus. When they arrived at his study Apocalypse was standing over his grimoire, Gambit decided to grab his attention. "We got what you wanted, you blue galoot."

Apocalypse snapped his head around in what appeared to be shock. "What did you call me?" He shook his head. "Never mind. Did you get it?"

Betsy unclipped the cylinder from her belt and held it out. "Here this is what he gave us."

Apocalypse looked down at what Betsy held. His eyes widened and then he did what none of Excalibur expected him to do. He screamed, he staggered back to his table putting his hand down to steady himself. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

Betsy was taken aback she had never seen Apocalypse panicked. "The guy we tracked down gave it to us. He said it was the Nexus."

"What guy?"

"The guy the compass pointed to. Look we got what you wanted. What the hell is the problem."

Apocalypse snatched the cylinder from Betsy's hands. "Give me the compass."

"What?"

"GIVE ME THE COMPASS!" Betsy gave Apocalypse the compass which he moved against the cylinder, Betsy noticed the arrow was pointing in the opposite direction. "This isn't the Nexus. This thing is useless in my hands." Apocalypse shoved past Excalibur and exited his study.

"What do ya think dat was about?" asked Gambit.

"Don't know. But I think that old man was more dangerous than we thought."

Apocalypse was making his way to the gate on the south of the island with the cylinder still in his hand. "He's supposed to be dead. What has he been doing all these millennia? What could he possibly be planning? No if he was planning something, he wouldn't have waited this long. Would he? … SHIT!" Apocalypse passed through the gate.

0

"Oh my God. Is this true?" Asked Gabby reeling from what she just witnessed.

Rhys closed the crystal. "As true as the fact the sky is blue."

Gabby took a deep breath. "Then that means that in just a few months…"

"That it's likely that, Krakoa will have to face either letting go of it's isolation rhetoric or become a mass grave. Out the two I know which one I think is better."

"There's no way they would kill them. Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler among others wouldn't let it happen. And if it did happen… oh my god. Krakoa is heading towards a civil war." Gabby heart rate was spiking she was terrified.

"Gabby calm down. These are worse case scenarios. We can hope that Xavier could act more rationally, though fat chance of that happening. But you're also right that this is a very bad situation for Krakoa." Rhys gaze drifted away for a second. "Well that happened quickly."

"What?"

"We'll have a visitor in a little while. But before he shows up, I need to ask you a question."

"What."

Rhys leaned forward with a very intense stare. "What is your opinion on this whole superiority stuff that Xavier is spouting. Do you really think that mutants are superior to humans?"

"Seriously? Who cares?"

"I care when I'm asking you. If you want me to…"

"Know I mean I don't care. It doesn't matter if we're superior, it really isn't important. All I want is to live my life the way I want with nice people I care about. I don't care if I'm superior, I don't even feel superior. I just feel… me. And I like me." Rhys looked at Gabby and noticed that she looked tired, like she said that same line a hundred times and she finally let it all out. His head drifted again and looked back at her.

"That is exactly the answer I was hoping for and from the looks of things he's going to be here way quicker than I thought. Help me pack this stuff up." Gabby helped Rhys pack his equipment up without question. "And for what it's worth kid. I like you to."

0

Apocalypse was running his way through the forest following the direction of the compass. He could count how many times in his life he has sweated in a panic, but never like this. "How did he survive? Even if the explosion didn't kill him his powers should have diminished, that was the whole point. If he's alive he could ruin everything." Apocalypse continued to move through the snow, then he felt something in the air, a small tingling sensation in his skin. "There you are."

Apocalypse started to move, focused on his goal. He then saw a light coming from a cave in the distance. He rushed towards the light knowing what was at that light. He arrived at the entrance to the cave when he looked inside, he looked around but then looked straight forward and saw an old man with a hood and a heavy coat on the other side of a sparkling portal with a brick wall behind him. "Rhys. You're alive."

Rhys took of his hood revealing his hazel eyes, hardened wrinkled face and a long silver braided ponytail. "Not this time En." Rhys held out his hand, the cylinder was ripped from Apocalypse's hand and returned to Rhys. "Hope you're ready to play." Just before the portal closed Apocalypse looked down and saw Gabby string daggers at him holding up her middle finger.

"No." was all Apocalypse could say before the portal closed. "NO!"

0

"Was giving him the finger really necessary?" asked Rhys looking down to Gabby.

"Yeah. Remember what I said about people looking at me with creepy eyes of expectations? He's one of the worse. He thinks he can just say and do whatever the hell he wants. Also, he and I met during the X-Man world thing and he's the reason I got arrested. Even in that world he's a creep." She then looked up at Rhys' face he looked like he was in his mid-sixties. "You guys got history you called him En."

Rhys started to walk down the alley he ported them to with Gabby and Johnathan following. "Enough history that I could probably ruin all his credibility on Krakoa and get him kicked out or whatever they do." They got to the end of the alley and Gabby's eyes widened and a large smile grew on her face.

"NEW YORK CITY. I AM HOME." She cheered jumping for joy with Johnathon jumping alongside her.

"I thought Krakoa was supposed to be the home of mutants." Rhys said with a smug smile.

"No way. I'm a girl of the concrete jungle and no amount of anything that island has can take that from me. So, what are we doing here anyway?"

"I told you. I have a doctor's appointment."

"But you seem fine. Or is this some old person problem."

"Okay here's a rule you get one old man joke a day. Any way let's go, it's a bit of a walk to Greenwich from here." Rhys started walking down the street with Gabby and Johnathan just watching him go.

"Wait Greenwich? Why the Village? Isn't that where… Oh you better be joking. Please god not that house" Gabby ran to catchup with Rhys. As they walked Gabby noticed a few stares, though she figured a large old man with a thick beard traveling with a wolverine and a young girl with an X-man symbol on her belt would be pretty weird, so she didn't think much of it. Eventually they made it to the Village and were standing outside of a very familiar building slumping her shoulders. "It's the sanctum effing sanctorum. Your doctor's appointment is with Doctor Strange?"

"I require his services. What you got a problem with the Doctor?" Asked Rhys

"Not him, just the house. Came here once and had to fight a monster. All I'm saying is who keeps a cupboard of horrors in the dining room? Normal people have a nice painting or something." She said waving her hands around.

"Well there is a simple trick to avoiding that, it's don't touch anything." Rhys walked up the steps to the door.

"Well technically we shot it." Gabby followed with Johnathan.

A minute after Rhys knocked a ghost basset hound walked through the door and stared up at the pair. "Can I help you."

Gabby screamed and jumped in shock along with Johnathan. Rhys just bent down facing the basset hound. "You must be Bats. I'm Rhys I have an appointment with the doctor."

"Oh yeah he told me about that. I thought it was weird that someone would make an appointment, people normally just show up."

"Yes, well I thought it might be a nice change of pace for the man." Rhys said with a smile. "May we come in?"

"Yes, follow me to the doctor."

The group walked through the sanctorum, Gabby was looking around wary of all the magic items. She then looked at Rhys and noticed that he was walking like it was just an average building, barley noticing all the weird crap all around them. "Hey Rhys, have you dealt with magic before."

Rhys looked back at Gabby. "I've drabbled in the stuff from time to time. Though right now requesting this of Strange is easier." Rhys continued to follow Bats with Gabby and Johnathan in tow until they finally went up some stairs to the attic.

When Gabby reached her last step, she saw a familiar sight of the good Doctor, staring out the large window, levitating off the ground, his large red cape billowing seemingly on nothing since there was no breeze. The Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Stephen Strange. "Hey Doc."

Strange turned around to greet his guest's "Welcome to the sanctum sanctorum, you must be Rhys, it's bizarre I don't usually have appointments when it comes to being the Sorcerer Supreme." Strange got to his feet and walked over to Rhys to shake his hand. He looked down and noticed Johnathan and Gabby. "I remember you. Been a while, though I can't imagine why an X-man would leave the comfort of Krakoa just to see me. Unless of course something else is driving you."

"My situation before arrival got a bit complicated, but it won't interfere with why I'm here, if anything it makes more imperative."

"Do the rest of the X-Men know she's with you? Cause the last thing I need is them breathing down my neck."

"If they don't, they will soon. And if it makes you feel better, she's here by choice and they shouldn't know that you're associated with us. Can we talk business now?"

Strange was hesitant, it was common knowledge about most mutants' feelings towards humans these days, even some X-Men's. He still had some friends on Krakoa like Magik, but his recent trip to see her showed him that they have zero patience for humans, though judging from conversations he's had with some heroes in New York especially the Fantastic Four the feeling was mutual. He took a deep breath. "What is it that you require?"

"May we have a seat. It will be quite the conversation."

Strange summoned a table and some chairs. Rhys and Gabby took a seat while Bats and Johnathan ran of to play. Strange sat in front of the pair while looking at Gabby and even though he had his earlier hesitance, he couldn't help but be amused by the fact she was eyeing every magic item in the room. "Relax girl, no cupboards filled with monsters in hear, no repeats of last time."

"Yeah which ones simply explode though?"

Strange pointed around the room. "That one, that one and that one."

"Seriously?"

Strange chuckled and turned to Rhys. "So, what can I do for you."

"Well for starters doctor, I'm actually aware that you have started making your own magical items, I'm here to ask for a commission."

"You want me to make you a magical item? I'm afraid I'm not exactly just some arms dealer."

"I don't want a weapon, I need a safe."

This took Strange by surprise. "A safe?"

"I'm currently in possession of an item that has come to the attention of some very unpleasant individuals. And I'd like to cover it's tracks through some magical use."

This caught Gabby's attention. What item? That thing he snatched from Apocalypse? "May I see this item that your carrying?"

"I guess you need to if your going to make that safe. But I need you to understand something. The both of you." Strange leaned forward. "What I'm about to show you if very powerful, and intimately connected to mutants. But with the way they are now I can't trust them with it, not because I'm worried, they'll use it on humanity or something but because they'll most likely kill themselves with it. So, when I show you this, you're going to have to forget it exists for the sake of a lot of lives. Understand." Rhys looked at the pair. Strange was calm being in situations like this before, he agreed. Rhys looked at Gabby, he could tell she was worried, this was probably more than she's ever dealt with before, but she looked him straight in the eye and nodded. Rhys reached into his pouch.

Gabby noticed his arm went to deeper into the bag than it should have. Strange pointed at the bag. "Packed dimension spell. It's bigger on the inside."

"It's a blessing man." Rhys took his arm out holding one of his crystals and placed it on the table, it was larger than the ones Gabby had seen so far about the size of his fist, but that wasn't what had her attention, it was what was inside the crystal. The ones she's seen so far was normally just a single colour but this one it was like staring into the universe. The crystal was black with billions of tiny multicolour lights. Gabby and Strange could feel power emanating from the crystal.

Gabby looked at the crystal. "That's what Excalibur and Apocalypse was after wasn't it? The Nexus."

Rhys looked down at her. "Yes, it is, and with the mutants all gathered on one island it's more powerful than it has been in a very long time. Which mean it's detectable to some unsatisfying people."

"Like Apocalypse?" Asked Strange. "He's been experimenting with magic. I sensed it when I went to Krakoa."

"Exactly like Apocalypse. He's an idiot that thinks he knows what he's dealing with, but he has absolutely no idea what this thing truly is."

"Then what is it." Asked Gabby.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, think you can make something to cover this trail."

Stephen stroked his beard thinking. "let see what I can do. I get the feeling I don't want the mutants getting this thing on their island. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if Apocalypse or Sinister got their hands on something like this."

"Thankyou."

Strange stood up and opened a portal. "Come with me." Gabby and Rhys followed Doctor Strange through the portal into a massive forge room.

"Whoa this is so cool." Said Gabby.

"Welcome to the Sanctum Machina where I make all of my magic artefacts, I'm going to see what I can do about the Nexus."

Doctor Strange started to work away while Gabby and Rhys watched him work. "So that is what the Apocalypse was after. What exactly is it?"

Rhys turned to Gabby who was looking at him with inquisitive eyes. "When I was young, I desired power because I thought it would make me better. Much like your master of magnetism. Took me years to finish the Nexus due to the complexity and how many I screwed up." Rhys took a breath. "Look kid. The thing is I'm not one hundred percent invested in this." He pointed to himself and Gabby. "I may tell you it's true purpose in time, but at the moment we're just traveling companions, I'll show you things, I'll teach you, but this isn't some big mission to change the world."

"But what about what you showed me? People could be in danger."

"like I said kid those were worse case scenarios. Even if it's still months away. Between now and then they may learn something."

"I guess. But do you promise to do something?"

"I'm already doing it kid. Believe me when I saw that."

They continued to talk as Strange worked at his forge.

0

Apocalypse walked back through the portal with Charles Xavier and Magneto waiting for him on the other side. "Apocalypse. May I ask why you left Krakoa unsanctioned?"

Apocalypse stared at Xavier with panic in his eyes. "We have a problem."

It took an hour to assemble the council and they had to bring Kitty in via telepath, Excalibur and X-force including Logan, when they all arrived at the council room Apocalypse stood before them worried. This was enough to unnerve everyone. "Five thousand years ago, when I was still young, I aimed to expand my horizons of understanding, during that time I met a man, who to this day was without a doubt the strongest mutant I have ever met."

Betsy raised her voice to get his attention. "That man we met was over five thousand years old? And a powerful mutant?"

"I guarantee you that man was old even five thousand years ago. He may even be older that Selena." He said directly to Betsy. "He has an amazingly unique ability. He can grow crystals from his body or any surface he's in contact with, but that's not what unique about him. If given time he can create crystals with singular purpose of anything he could desire, power absorption, explosives, mapping, anything he can think of. Something really dangerous is when he can get close to someone with powers, he can create a crystal that can even replicate the powers of others. And I don't mean just mutants, but humans with powers and inhumans. But that isn't what makes this man dangerous."

Emma Frost stood up from her seat. "You literally described an old, powerful man that can probably do anything and can carry any kind of weapon in his pocket how can that not be how he's dangerous."

Apocalypse then turned to Emma Frost. "He's a powerful individual Emma, comparable to me, but what makes him dangerous is that he's very convincing."

"What do you mean?"

Apocalypse to a breath with a look on his face that Gambit recognised as someone choosing his words carefully for a hustle. "This is a man that once convinced an army of all species together and gained power. Created an army that lasted for thousands of years, he saw it from the beginning to when I ended it five thousand years ago. I believe that the emergence of Krakoa may have…"

"So, your saying that a man once created an army that comprised of both mutants and humans over five thousand years ago Apocalypse?" Apocalypse turned around and saw that it was Storm that interrupted him. "Are you saying that in one point in time that our two races had a semblance of harmony that you had to kill?"

"Don't be to upset Storm. That army was comprised of mad men that would see the world bend to their way of life. Much like humans of this day." Gambit looked over to Storm and saw that she wasn't entirely convinced he wasn't surprised cause Gambit felt the same way. Something about Apocalypses story wasn't making sense. "what's also dangerous is what he currently possesses."

"Which is what, if may ask?" asked Beast.

"Excalibur already knows this as well as Charles. The man named Rhys holds an artefact called the Nexus, which is deeply connected to mutant kind that can aid Krakoa and judging by the fact he revealed that he's alive means he won't part with it lightly. But what deeply concerns me was when I faced him was that he wasn't alone."

"There was no one there but him when we were there." Betsy interjected. "I even did a psychic probe before talking to him."

"He has ways of masking minds much like Erik and his helmet. He may have masked and hid her to keep you from discovering her."

"I'm sorry. Her?" All eyes turned to Sage. "Did this guy happen to be in Canada by the South portal?"

"Yes." Said Apocalypse.

"Was this 'her' a Young girl with a wolverine?"

Logan's eye's widened. "Yes." Apocalypse repeated.

"Oh no. That must have been Gabby."

"You mean Laura's sister?" Asked Logan. "What the hell is she doing with him?" he was struggling not to scream at her.

"She came to me asking if she could help. Charles pinged the man weeks ago, but he wouldn't move. With you gone and Laura in that Vault she doesn't have much company."

"You sent her after a lone mutant in the Canadian forest alone, because she was lonely. He could be a killer or worse and she has a whole entire fucking island of company."

"Logan. This isn't helping." Charles remarked. "Your point is clear En Sabur Nur. This man is dangerous and has one of our own as well as something we require for our future."

"We need to locate him and bring him here before he causes too much damage." Said Nightcrawler.

"No need I have already located him. He's in New York." Apocalypse said. "I'll be making my way there soon."

Charles interjected. "I'm sorry my friend but I can't allow that." Apocalypse was stunned. "If you two fight then the heroes of New York amongst others would join him, due to your history. I have a better idea."

0

Strange was still at work. Rhys and Gabby were just sitting and chatting. "And then we walked through the door and found that the experiments were actually zombie bunnies."

"Wow. Been around for a while but even I never seen that before… were they cute?"

"They were soooo cuuuute."

"Ahem." Both Gabby and Rhys turned to see Strange standing holding an ornate box. "I believe that this may fit your requirements. Though it hasn't been tested."

"Well there is no time like the present." Remarked Rhys as he pulled out the Nexus. Strange opened the box showing a metal inside. He placed the Nexus in the box and looked at Strange.

"Once you place inside the box will lock. I can give you a key if you wish."

"I'd appreciate that. This thing might be dangerous, but it still has a purpose to serve."

"Very well then. Hold out your thumb." Rhys did as instructed and Strange took out a bizarre pen and wrote a mark on Rhys' thumb which disappeared instantly. Strange then closed the box, they could tell it worked because the power that waved off the nexus disappeared. "Now hold your thumb on the jewel on the bottom of the box." Rhys followed his instructions he heard a click. "Now turn this jewel on the left here clockwise three times and press it. The box should open." Rhys did as he was told, and the box opened. "If you wish to share the key all you have to do is touch someone's thumb with yours that bears the mark with the intention of sharing."

"Thankyou Doctor, now payment for your services."

"I don't want your money."

"Good cause I wasn't offering any." Rhys dug into his pocket and pulled out one of his small crystals. He opened the crystal and it began to glow and transform into a very large book. "The Volex Grimoire. One of my rarer ,arks in my collections, said to be written by Oshtun himself."

Strange went wide eyed and even drooled a little. "Well if you insist. I really didn't see that coming."

"That's what makes it great payment. I'm more of a trade and barter kind of guy. The way out?"

"Oh yes." Strange opened a portal. Leading to the front door. "Your wolverine should be on the other side." Strange went to Rhys and stood infront of him. it was then he realised how tall and broad he was. 'This must be what Spiderman feels like when he stands in front of Captain America.' Strange held out his hand. "I wish you the best."

Rhys shook his hand. "Thankyou. C'mon Gabby, now that our business is done, I feel like having a cake."

"Now that's a plan I can get behind." Exclaimed Gabby as she bounded behind him. The pair picked up Johnathan and left the Sanctum they made their way through the city just talking. "So where are we going? There's this lovely place over on 5th."

"Actually, there's this little family bakery in Germany whose cakes are to…" Rhys stopped mid-sentence and stared in the direction of central park. "Gabby, give me your thumb."

"What?"

"Just do it." Gabby held out her hand and Rhys knelt down to eye level and took it and pressed his thumb on hers. "I need you to do something very important. Go down this road and take a left into Yancy street, go to the apartment building with the street address four. The Fantastic Four will be there. You need to convince them to take you in while I handle some business. Shouldn't be any longer than an hour."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because they are here to see me, and I don't need them trying anything sneaky to get the Nexus. I'm quite sure that Apocalypse is making the Nexus a top priority, and if there's one thing I can trust, it's the Fantastic Four and the X-Men have a very strained relationship right now and will be more than willing to take you in."

"The Fantastic Four? Seriously?"

"Yeah, now get moving, and I promise once I'm done, I'll take you to that bakery and get you as much cake as you want."

"You have a deal. They better have strawberry." Gabby ran down the street following Rhys' instructions. He didn't move for a while, he sensed her position and made sure that she made it to the Fantastic Fours home. Once she did, he walked towards Central Park.

"_I know this sounds crazy, but I think together we could pull it off. C'mon Rhys the only thing holding us back is us. Well just you really hehe. But in all honesty, I think we could all benefit from this." _

Rhys put his fingers to the bridge of his nose, remembering old words from his friend long past. "What would you say if you saw the world as it is today Tai? What would Mara think? Who am I kidding? She'd be pissed."

When he arrived at the park, he noticed a small crowd. That didn't surprise him because he knew what they were surrounding. He made his way through the crowd and that's when he saw them standing side by side, ready for a fight. Gorgon, Cyclops, Bishop and Magik. The Four Captains of Krakoa. "So, the galoot is testing me."

Preview

_Rhys stood before the captains. Four very powerful and capable mutant commandos. The crowd began to disperse knowing that a fight was about to start. Rhys just stared down the four. Cyclops stepped forward. "Look sir, we know that you're a mutant. And that you posses something that could benefit our kind." Rhys continued to stare them down while taking a deep breath. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." Still no reaction from Rhys. "Look you'll have to forgive me but I'm struggling to see why there has to be any animosity between us when you're one of us. We're your family, Krakoa is your home." _

_Rhys eyes widened with rage and begun to stomp forward. "Excuse me?" _


End file.
